digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Nicky Hanawa
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. He is a member of the DigiDestined. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron Beginnings Nicky is one of the five "teenagers with attitude" selected by Seraphimon to become the original DigiDestined, along with Taylor, Spencer, Carly, & Maggie. Nicky becomes the holder of the blue Digivice & partner of Triceramon. Nicky begins the series as the stereotypical "nerd." His closest friend throughout the series is Carly, to whom he can communicate most comfortably & effectively. He is initially very insecure about himself, making him an easy target for people like Brick & Stick, who torment him often in the beginning. The other DigiDestined, especially Carly, defend him loyally, but Nicky later evolves to become a stronger individual. He is one of the top members of Tokyo Junior High's science club & often help its younger members with their experiments. One such example is with Ricky, a young boy he helps to create a virtual reality simulator for a Science Fair. In the episode "High Five", Nicky not only creates the CCCs for the Digivices, but also the interface that allows the devices a remote access to the Command Center's teleportation unit. It is revealed that, due to an experience in his youth when he was bitten by a fish during an experiment involving whirlpools, Nicky developed icthyophobia: fear of fish. This fear will affect him well into his teens & Lilithmon will use a spell to exacerbate this fear. When he is the last DigiDestined left able to contend with Rarefishmon, Nicky overcomes the spell & then, after helping to free his friends & defeat the Digimon, completely overcomes the fear itself on a fishing trip with Hojo, the owner of the Youth Center. Each of Nicky's teammates have a unique skill to offer the team &, in Nicky's case, it is his vast intelligence. He sought out to improve himself physically, & the audience will see him transition over time from the suspenders-wearing "brain" to a confident, hyper-intelligent athlete with appreciable fighting skills, thanks in great part to Carly's Uncle Willis. Taylor, & later Alex, help graduate Nicky to the red belt level in karate. Nicky's intelligence will help the DigiDestined save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center is damaged, with Seraphimon lost & Kokuwamon incapacitated, it is his invention, the RADBUG, that allows the DigiDestined to travel to the Command Center. He performs a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the DigiDestined will use initially to infiltrate Lilithmon's Dark Dimension, to disarming the lock-out mechanism for Kokuwamon's activated self-destruct, & many other achievements. Though Nicky does manage to attract girls earlier in his "nerd-like" personality, it is after he begins his journey toward self-improvement that he will garner more attention from romantic interests, even more so than the other members of the team. Nicky is accepted into the Young Scientists of Japan program. He befriends Spencer's cousin Trey when he became the newest student at Tokyo Junior High. Trey's musical interests, particularly in playing the trumpet, sparks Nicky's intrigue into the rhythmic patterns of jazz music. Tactimon's Invasion When Tactimon invades Earth after doing away with Lilithmon, Seraphimon digivolves the Digimon into the Thunder Digimon; Nicky is given control of Unimon. When Seraphimon & Kokuwamon disappear, Nicky is the one to find the secret door where they are making Baihumon. While most of the other DigiDestined are disappointed of a new member is suddenly joining them, Nicky knows that they need a new DigiDestined to help them against Tactimon, regardless of who it is. However, he is happy to find that Baihumon's partner turns out to be former teammate Alexander. New Friends & Teammates One day, while roller balding in the park with Alex & Maggie, Nicky unexpectedly meet Cody, Zoe, & Liam, & help them stop a runaway stroller carrying a teacher's baby boy. When Tactimon kidnaps the new teens to change them into his own Dark Warriors, Nicky, Alex, & Zoe set out to rescue them. Nicky enters the cave where the teens are being held & grabs the evil snake that will turn them evil. However, the snake wraps itself around Nicky's neck, & he is forced to reveal his identity to breathe. Cody, Zoe, & Liam swear to keeping the DigiDestined's identities a secret & become friends with everyone. When Taylor, Carly, & Spencer are chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland, Nicky & the DigiDestined have to retrieve the Sword of Light to allow the DigiDestined to transfer their powers. Though Nicky is sad to see his teammates leave, he is happily surprised that his new friends will take their place as the new DigiDestined. When Maggie falls through a time warp to the days of samurai, she will recruit Nicky's ancestor Noriko in the 1790s to become the first partner of Triceramon when she assembles & takes command of the DigiSamurai team in a battle against MadLeomon & several other time traveling foes. DigiNinja Quest After the Thunder Digimon are destroyed by SkullSatamon, Nicky & the other DigiDestined seek out Shurimon, the creator of the DigiMemories, to give them new powers. Nicky becomes the partner & controller of the Ninja Digimon Garurumon. It is Nicky who is able to use his intelligence to let the DigiDestined control the Shogun Digimon & he would personally control the AncientGarurumon. Aqua Warriors of Aqua World The DigiDestined are de-aged by a time reversal spell performed by Lilithmon's father, Barbamon. Nicky devises a plan to restore the DigiDestined's proper age using a machine that runs off of the DigiMemories. Nicky restores himself, but MadLeomon steals the machine, & Tactimon & Lilithmon destroy all six DigiMemories. With his Garurumon DigiMemory destroyed & his Triceramon DigiMemory damaged beyond use, Nicky's role changes. He no longer fights as a DigiDestined, but rather acts solely in an advisory & supporting role, acting in this period as a liaison between the Aqua Warriors & Earth. Digimon Zeo Nicky officially retires from active DigiDestined service, allowing Laura (who was sent back in Zoe's place) to take his place while he continues his support role by creating & maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets, & Digimon the DigiDestined will use. He travels briefly to Aqua World to assist the Aqua Warriors in battling with a race of Digimon called the WaterPollutemon. To do so, he completes a prototype device that Neptunmon starts to defeat them. Upon his return, his ship is diverted by King Drasil to fly straight into the sun. From the Digi-Chamber, Seraphimon, Kokuwamon, & the DigiDestined are able to rescue him. Before the Three Golden Digimon's identites are revealed, several red herrings mislead the DigiDestined into believing that Nicky is the partner of the Three Golden Digimon, but when Cody confront him with this theory he assures the team that he'll never keep such a thing secret from them, explaining that he had simply been busy working on a never-specified project. When the Three Golden Digimon try to unify their powers by finding an assistant, Nicky is selected to assume their powers. However, the "negative proton energy" that his body had absorbed in the Command Center's explosion prevents him from taking the powers. Instead Taylor, the former leader of the DigiDestined (who, being nowhere near the Command Center at the time of its explosion, is a safe choice), receives the powers. Nicky is last seen to be suffering from accelerated aging because the regenerator he used to restore his proper age had a side effect. To counter this, he travels to Aqua World for a cure from their Eternal Falls (analogous to the Fountain of Youth), & opts to remain there with Sirenmon, a female Aquatic Digimon with whom he falls in love.